Reginald
Reginald is the twin brother of Archibald and a member of the Tor Clan. He is notably a nephew of Bran Torsson, though Reginald's parents are unknown. Reginald has accompanied Bran through nearly all of his appearances in A Heart of Sorrowful Power but generally keeps to himself. He is known to have a good singing voice and enjoy drinking ale with his uncle. Appearances Battle of Albridge Reginald, along with Archibald and Bran, were among the defenders of Albridge from the attacking Bloodreavers. During the ensuing battle, Archibald was slain by a Bloodreaver Soldier. Reginald, crying out in vengeance, charged up and slew the soldier with a single great swing of his axe. He would go on to help The Party emerge victorious in the battle. Siege of Tor's Hold Likewise to Albridge, Reginald aided the battle at Tor's Hold with the rest of the Tor Clan. He surmounted the south battlements alongside Bran and helped in the fight with Chief Larkk. Afterwards he is found drinking to the victory with Bran. Thunderspire Campaign Reginald, Bran, and Bellouk Krand are met by The Party while traveling to Fallcrest to aid the upcoming campaign against the Bloodreavers. He is again seen in Fallcrest drinking with Bran and others at the Weary Sword Inn. As the expedition begins, Reginald stays back with Bran to help Gillbob the Tinkerer with a project. This is later revealed to be the repairing of the Bloodreavers' crashed Airship and sailing it into battle against them. During the Battle of Saruum Khel the airship helped save The Party and transport them up the mountainside. Reginald and Bran then disembarked to help The Party with their final push towards the summit. The two, aided by Captain Falchion, held off New Empire reinforcements while The Party fought with Emperor Krand. Attack on The Raven Roost With a number of the Tor Clan members helping the Fallcrest Army, Reginald was sent to clear out the Bloodreaver Remnants in The Raven Roost. Despite multiple attacks led by Bran, they were unable to find success. Reginald was also nearly killed by Gordeon the Snake in one engagement. Once The Party arrived he goes to help in the ambush prepared against the Bloodreavers, who were to be goaded out of their stronghold. It was also revealed that Reginald has a great singing voice and wrote the song 'Bring Me To Life', citing the death of his brother as chief inspiration. Psych Diety notes that Zander Taxe sung a very similar song at an earlier point, casting doubt on to Reginald's creation of it. Trivia * Reginald, like Archibald, is functionally a normal Tor Clansman with slightly buffed stats. * Reginald natural crit on his attack to avenge his brother, in addition to an ethereal buff to his attack roll buffing his stats. This is sometimes credited to Reginald not needing any outside aid for his goal of vengeance. * Reginald and Zander both sing 'Bring Me To Life' in separate instances. It is currently unclear which one actually wrote the song. Category:Good Alignment Category:Temporary Party Member Category:Tor Clan Member